


Uchiha Omega

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: Uchiha Omega are exceedingly rare yet despite all odds Sasuke turns out to be one when his first heat hits.Lucky for him his brother is the one to find him and helps him out.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Uchiha Omega

Uchiha omega were expediently rare more so than betas, while even the female alphas were unexpectedly fertile.

Even the current clan head had married another alpha because of the lack of omega's.  
His firstborn son had also of course presented as an alpha when he hit 15 but the younger son's orientation was still unknown.

…

The goddess Amaterasu wedding day was in a way a holiday for the Uchiha clan, it was the day the family had begun according to myth, so a celebration was in order.  
Over the celebrations, no one noticed the change in Sasuke or at least next to no one.

His older brother always had an eye on him, he would always take care of him.  
Even when his first heat made its self known, even when he against all odds turned out to be an omega.

Sasuke had spent the whole day in bed, there were no missions for him to do and in his state training seemed like an awful idea.  
He was feeling hot, then cold then heat overtook him again and again.  
He was sweating and it felt hard to breathe.  
At first, he had assumed that it was only a bed flue but the wetness between his legs said something else.  
About an hour in he had started to feel the need could up in his stomach, spreading out and consuming his whole body.  
Never in his life had he thought of being taken and used by an alpha, never in his life had he wanted to be subdued and filled with another man's seed.

Not every omega felt this way but the heat could show someone who was unaware his or her sexuality as well as their orientation.

The entire house was full of alpha sents, it was absolute torture as any one of the smells could have reduced him to a bumbling begging mess.

He wanted to be filled, used, taken.

In his feverish haze, he didn't care that it was daylight, that the whole family was out and about and anyone could find him like this. His hands traveled down his own body, one grasping his hard cock wihle the other split his own butt cheeks, a finger probing at his wet hole.

It felt oddly good, right even but one finger wasn’t enough.  
Nor were two or three.  
By the time he had squeezed the fourth finger in even his clouded mind knew what he was lacking.

He was lucky that his brother had come to check upon him.

…

Itachi found a moaning begging mess of a young boy in Sasuke's room.  
The moment their eyes met, Sasuke tried to cover himself, tried to be quiet, he tried not to cry for his brother to take him but he couldn’t.  
“Ni-Nii-san… pleas- I need you! I need you to-”, his breath hitched.

Itachi sat down beside him on the bed, “Shhh… It’s ok. I’ll help you out.”

It was only natural to want an omega in heat, it was only natural to take his place between the youngers legs and take what was rightfully his, yet he couldn’t.  
This was his beloved younger brother, he would take it slow even if it was difficult.

The first kiss was soft and loving, the second was harsh and dominating.

Itachi’s hands were everywhere, caressing his skin, pinching and playing with his nipples, taking off any clothes still left on the boy.

Sasuke couldn’t even focus on where they were, all that mattered was that Itachi was there, Itachi was touching him, kissing him, he was there, Itachi was there.

His lips tasted like cherries, did he eat some before coming upstairs?

Sasuke's skin burned under his brother's hands and he arched into every touch.  
Yes, this was what he needed.

He needed Itachi to hold him down, he needed him to take his hands and hold them tight so he could never flee.  
With his hands out of the way, the older could take a proper look at his hard, leaking cock and the now ever so slightly gaping, wet hole.

“Nii-san, please… Do it…”  
“Do what? You’ll have to tell me what you want…”, Itachi’s voice was much rougher than before.  
“Please use me... take me... breed me-”, he stopped in a loud moan as his brother's fingers found their way inside.

“Such a good boy…”, Itachi kissed him.  
Another kiss, this time to his cheek and wandering down and down.  
“I’ll make you mine…”, it was barely a whisper but to Sasuke, it was the world.  
“And you’ll be a good boy for me won’t you?”  
Sasuke nodded, desperate to please his brother.

“Spread your legs further.”

The fingers were soon gone and replaced with the tip of something much bigger.

Just what Sasuke needed.  
A soft cry left his lips when he was suddenly filled to the brim.  
He felt full and stretched and oddly happy.  
His smile only grew with each thrust, even as tears streamed down his face.

Itachi’s grip on himself was slipping more and more.  
Sasuke's heat, cries, and smell- his pheromones were so beautiful, they were tempting him to go deeper and harder and breed Sasuke.  
To make him his.  
His Sasuke, the thought was intoxicating on top of all of the pheromones in the room and Itachi’s grip slipped for good.

The thrust became harder and harder, shaking Sasuke with every movement.  
The younger's throat was already raw from crying but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care, all that mattered was that his brother was there- his alpha was there, using him and Sasuke cried out over and over again.

“Pleas,- Please Nii- Ah! Nii-sa- ngh!”  
He didn't know what he was asking for, to be taken harder? To have his brother mark him?

Itachi's lips faithfully found his neck, kissing, licking, and finally biting the delicate skin.  
And again and again, each time going a little deeper until he drew blood.

Sasuke had been on the edge for quite some time already, everything felt so good how could he not be?  
Then Itachi claimed him, but him over and over and everything became overwhelming.  
Sasuke moan and cried as his entire body spasmed, coming for the first time that night.

Itachi continued barely noticing that his partner had already reached orgasm.  
Sasuke despite being exhausted couldn't get himself to care either.  
Every touch felt so intense, too intense, but he didn't want it to stop.

It didn't matter that his neck hurt, it didn't matter that every thrust hurt, all that mattered was Itachi above him.

After a short while, Sasuke's cock stood at attention once again.

"Such a good boy… so good for me…", Itachi whispered into his ear, place sing small kisses on his lover.  
"I'll make you mine…"

“All mine…”, Itachi’s thrust became more erratic as he repeated the words over and over again.

Finally, he buried himself inside his brother with one harsh thrust, filling Sasuke with his seed.

Sasuke was his now, only his.

…

Sasuke's heat soon elapsed as the boy had gotten pregnant.  
There was only one choice for the brothers; to get married and raise the child together even if Sasuke was still so young.

Despite all odds, the two were happy together and their first daughter brought even more joy to them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O is not a thing I like I just kind of got the thought stuck in my head to try to write one and this is the result...  
> Still, not my thing and my law-obsessed head can't wrap itself around A/B/O *shrug*  
> Don’t ever expect me to do an A/B/O-story, if you're into it I'm sadly not the author for you


End file.
